Skinning
Summary Skinning allows players to gather leather and hides by skinning animals (or other mobs). Leather and hides are used for leatherworking. Leather is also used for some blacksmithing, engineering, and tailoring recipes. One of the better gathering professions, since a skinner can skin mob corpses left behind by other characters as long as they've looted all the items from the corpse. Requirements * You need to purchase a skinning knife. You can find skinning knives at merchants who sell Profession-related items. Place the skinning knife somewhere in your bag. You do not need to equip it. * You may not be able to skin some animals due to your Skinning skill not being high enough at the moment. Continue to use the Skinning skill every chance you get and it will eventually be high enough to skin these animals. Also, there are rumors of some beasts that can't be skinned. -- Arath * Any mob which is skinnable will say 'Skinnable' in the info box and this is color coded like other skills. If it is Red, you cannot skin that mob. If you attempt to skin it you will get a message which says something like 'Requires Skinning 110' which will tell you how much Skinning you need to skin it. Also mobs which were not looted, or mobs killed exclusively by pets with no player damage contribution are not skinnable no matter what type they are. After the 'startup levels' mobs require 5 Skinning ability per level so a 25th level mob requires 125 Skinning. --Dga * All the items from a corpse must be looted before it can be skinned. * Also, keep in mind that skinning most beasts will result in you getting leather or hide of some kind. Some exceptions are sheep, which sometimes give you wool (which is used for Tailoring, not Leatherworking), Dragonkin of various types (such as Black Whelps) which give you skins not found among other monsters or beasts, and the like. Such 'uncommon' skins generally only have specific recipes (such as the Black Whelp Skins, which has a recipe that needs to be obtained independently as it is not taught by trainers found in major cities). --Froderick * Most humanoids cannot be skinned. --FeldmanSkitzoid Suggested 2nd professions * Leatherworking Suggested Classes * Druid * Hunter * Rogue * Shaman Summary of Skill levels To reach a certain skill level, you must gain the required skill points by skinning animals. For example, in order to earn the rank of Journeyman skinner, you must have at least 50 points in the Skinning skill. * 50+ Journeyman * 125+ Expert * 200+ Artisan ThottBot Table reference What you gather Leather There are five tiers of leather: *Light Leather (1-27 lvl mobs) *Medium Leather (15-38 lvl mobs) *Heavy Leather (26-46 lvl mobs) *Thick Leather (35-58 lvl mobs) *Rugged Leather (45-60 lvl mobs) There is also the Ruined Leather Scraps which you get when skinning low level mobs. These are vendor sell items unless you also have Leatherworking in which case 3 of them can be made into light leather. The frequency of getting these drops off rapidly around 10th level mobs and you will not see anymore of them at all once you are skinning 17th level and above mobs. Hides You get hides the same way you get skins, but the drop rate is lower. Almost all uses require Leatherworking to Cure the hides before they can be used as ingredients for crafting into Leather items. *Light Hide (10-27 lvl mobs) *Medium Hide (15-38 lvl mobs) *Heavy Hide (26-46 lvl mobs) *Thick Hide (40-57 lvl mobs) *Rugged Hide (47-59 lvl mobs) Scales These are used in high level Leatherworking and drop when certain mobs are skinned. They are used to create Mail class armor with the Leatherworking skill which is useful for Hunters and Shaman after 40th level. Examples High Level Skinning * Worn Dragonscale * Frostsaber Leather * Turtle Scale * Scorpid Scale * Core Leather - Requires Skinning greater than 300 * Pristine Hide of the Beast - Requires Skinning greater than 300 Getting Started and Tips * Getting Started and Tips for Skinning Locations * Journeyman skinners * Expert skinners * Artisan skinners ---- Category:Professions